It's Magic
by 123Ekaterina
Summary: One-shot Request. Katrina (see Mating Season) finds herself in another predicament when she draws mutated ninja turtle OC named Kutluk for her friend. Rated M for Mature sexual scenes. Story takes place after Mating Season. Previous Raphael/OC mentioned. Reading Mating Season is not required but encouraged. R&R if you want a one-shot with your OC too. Katrina is in book cover.


TMNT: OC/OC: It's Magic

One shot request for Hafiye

Katrina (Mating Season OC)/Kutluk (Hafiye ninja turtle OC)

Human/Mutated Turtle

Hetero

It has been three weeks since I came home from my big TMNT adventure. It was hard leaving the guys behind, especially Raphael, but I knew that I did not belong in their universe. What would I do if I stayed behind? Would I abandon my whole family, my friends, my life just to be part of theirs? I shook my head at myself as I set on my desk chair looking down at the empty paper. No. I was a TMNT fan girl, but I was not crazy. Still, I missed them so much, especially my hot-headed ninja. I was missing us making love on the bed, against the wall, in that shower. I was missing us kissing and cuddling together. I was missing just being with him, being held in his arms, listening to his heart beat wildly whenever he was with me.

I sighed and started sketching a ninja turtle OC requested by one of my followers on deviantart, my mind filled with the good times me and the turtles had. They have become my friends, and I abandoned them. I sighed as I looked at the sketch. The character I was drawing was named Kutluk, another ninja turtle OC with cool black leather jacket. I scrolled through the fanfictions my follower posted about this turtle, trying to get a sense of the turtle's personality. He seemed to be more of a bad boy than Raph. I chuckled slightly at his dislike for wearing pants. I continued my sketch until it was done deciding to color it with water pencils I got from a weird small Indian art shop. They were alright but what I liked about them the most was their extremely low price. It almost seemed like someone was trying to get rid of them. I shrugged my shoulders as I finished the final details on Kutluk, the ninja turtle without a ninja headband. Maybe it was laying around the shop for too long and was taking up storage space.

I stood up from the desk chair stretching my body and closing my eyes. It was late and I was tired. I went to the kitchen of my apartment in pink boyshorts and bra, deciding to make myself some tea before I went to bed. Thank God my roommate was away for the weekend, so I wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone half naked. The water boiled and I poured it into a cup, blowing on the water before sipping. I turned around and came face to face with an animated figure of a ninja turtle. I froze, my mouth open, eyes wide, heart pounding, and breath held. There in front of me stood Kutluk in all of his glory. His back was leaning against the wall of my living room, arms crossed in front of him, a smug expression on his face, eyeing me up and down like I was something to eat. The hand holding the cup of tea started to shake. I was taking steps back without even realizing it, until my back met the kitchen cupboard. Kutluk looked pleased at my reaction, his red eyes sparkling in the half lid room. He uncrossed his arms and slowly came closer, pushing his body weight onto his hands against the cupboard I was leaning on. His arms were surrounding and trapping me. I held the cup in front of me as if it would somehow separate us. He looked down into my eyes, his own half lidded, and took a deep breath in.

This position and situation looked extremely familiar. I realized Raph did the same thing when we first met. Thinking of my beloved ninja turtle made me collect my thoughts and courage. I had enough with myself standing around like a useless doll. I was reaching for a knife in one of the cupboards to protect myself from whatever attacks or assaults the turtle, the sketch, whatever had against me. I still remembered the defensive Tai Chi Donnie taught me, but it wasn't much use in this position.

Kutluk leaned in and smelled the hair of my long high ponytail. My whole body was stiffened. What was he doing? Was he also under influence of a mating season? How could that be? He was a drawing, for God's sake! He groaned as he found my smell satisfactory. The sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Pretty girl," he said in a lower and manlier voice than Raphael. I felt my hand that was looking for a kitchen knife suddenly still. His whole sent was engulfing me, his body heat radiating onto me, his presence doing something to my body. Kutluk was rather hot for a ninja turtle and for a sketch. His body somehow transformed into a three dimensional being, greatly resembling the form and art of the four ninja turtles I spend my time with. His presence was dominating my whole apartment, making it feel as though the three dimensional reality of this universe was the intruder instead of him. He touched my shoulder with his three-fingered hand, the green skin brushing against my own in a soothing gentle touch. I felt sparks travel from the spot to my whole body, engulfing me like a wave. I saw him smirk as he looked down my whole being once again, seemingly pleased with what he saw. I looked down at myself and realized I was animated once again, just like in TMNT universe. My eyes wide, I looked up at Kutluk in great surprise as if silently asking what he had done to me. He only replied with a satisfied smirk and a lick of his lips.

"Name's Kutluk. At your service, creator," his red eyes were almost hypnotizing as he leaned in closer to my face. "I am here to make your dream a reality." His hand landed on my curvy waist and slid down to my hip. His lips landed on my neck and started to trail soft kisses down to my shoulder. My eyes were half closed at the wonderful sensation, my genitals getting excited with the treatment I was receiving. I opened my eyes wide as I remembered the absurdity of this situation.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?!" I pushed against his chest with renewed strength but he did not budge. "I barely know you and I am not your creator. I was just doing fanart for one of my friends! You're their creation, not mine." I hoped he would forget about me and get back to the paper where he belonged. I saw him chuckle darkly at me.

"You're the artist, you had the magic pencils, you had the desire for this," his eyes were shining with lust as he stared me down. His hand cupped my breast and started massaging it in a circular motion. I unintentionally let out a small moan as it started to feel good. He was right. I did want this, but with Raphael. And what was that talk about magic pencils? Were they the reason Kutluk was now standing in front of me? The ninja turtle's lips pressed against my opened mouth, sliding his sinfully skilled tongue in and caressing my own. He was such a great kisser, he made my whole body weak as I leaned more into the cupboards. He took the tea cup away from my hand and placed it on the surface, closing the small distance between our torsos. I could feel his hardness pressed against my pubic bone, soft skin of his head sliding up to my belly button as he moved his hips closer to me. He deepened the kiss tilting his head to the side, sliding his tongue into the depths of my mouth. My moan vibrated our lips as his other hand grabbed my butt and squeezed. It felt so good to be held like this once again, to let another take control and just give me pleasure. But what was I doing? He was a drawing, not to mention an OC I didn't know much about. Plus, was I cheating on Raph with this guy or did interdimensional relationships not count? I pushed my hands against his hard chest shell, a signal that I wanted this to stop, when really I was quite enjoying it. Kutluk pulled back from the kiss looking down at me with concern in his eyes, as if reading my thoughts.

"Don't worry. I'm here to take care of your needs. No one will know, he won't know. Just give in and you won't regret it." I could feel his heartbeat against the palm of my hand. I looked up at him seeing sincerity in his eyes. Yes, it was a long time since I was properly made love to. The last time was with Raphael. Should I let this happen and allow the ninja turtle before me take care of me? He did not let me decide as he unhooked my bra and let it fall down to the floor. I took in a sharp breath as the chillness of the air collided with my sensitive buds. He held one of my wrists gently but firmly as I tried to cover myself up with one hand. My other was digging into his strong shoulder as I tried to push him back. As his other hand was still grabbing my butt, he pulled my lower torso into his. I now fully felt his hot slick member pressed against my belly, throbbing with excitement as its owner lowered his head and started licking my nipples. I felt my face get hotter, waves of excitement traveling down to my sex, my head involuntarily pulling back and exposing my neck. My struggles were slowly dying down as he sucked and licked my sensitive skin, making my buds hard with a thrill. My hand, which was pushing against his shoulder, was now rubbing slow circles on his muscular body, enjoying the hardness of his biceps. I realized that somewhere along the way he removed his jacket and was now standing completely naked.

He lifted my body up, making me circle my legs around him in surprise and carried me towards the dining table. His large head was pushing against my slit which was only protected by the pink boyshorts. Its pressure and friction felt pleasant against my hardened clit.

Kutluk lowered me down on the flat surface of the dining table, clearing whatever was on it with a swift push of his arms, making a mess on the floor. He leaned in to kiss me passionately, continuing down to my neck, my breasts, and my stomach. He stopped as he saw the unwanted clothing blocking his destination. He pulled them down quickly and threw them somewhere on the floor, hungrily looking at my neat set of hair and already wet and silky pussy. I was blushing a deep red color as I watched him take in my appearance, his red eyes bursting with desire, need, and lust. Only Raph has looked at me that way before.

Kutluk lowered his head towards my genitals and started licking my enlarged clit with his sneaky tongue. I started moaning, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation. Oh, God, he felt so good. He wrapped his arms around my thighs as though keeping me still if I tried anything. As if I was going to resist this sinful pleasure. His tongue lowered itself towards my opening, wet with my pleasure juices and already fully ready for his member. He stuck his tongue deep into my walls and started flicking it with expert skill. I felt my eyes water from the pleasure as his tip found my g-spot and was continuously stimulating it. Oh, shit, where did he learn that? I was moaning out his name weakly as his tongue played me like an instrument. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Kutluk… please," I begged for him to thrust into me and make love to me. He lifted his head and smugly smiled at me, his red eyes radiating cockiness and self-pleasure. He pumped his hardness in his own hand before pushing its tip into my pink slit. He watched me as I was silently begging for him to go deeper, too turned on to care how wanton I looked. "Kutluk," I spoke softly for him to move. He complied with my wishes and thrusted deeper into me, filling me up to my limits. Oh, God, yes! I could feel his foreskin sliding against the walls of my vagina, stimulating my pleasure points so delightfully. His hands were wrapped around my thighs keeping them apart as he looked down at the penetration with hungry eyes. It turned me on to no end as he was watching our love-making with such intensity, such animosity, such passion. Was what he saw really that enjoyable to look at? I felt myself get closer to my limits as I saw him look into my eyes the same way he looks at our lovemaking just moments ago. My breath was caught in my throat at his intense gaze. I felt myself melt under those red eyes. He shifted the angle just right watching my reaction closely. I felt him hit my deep spot repeatedly. Shit, I was going to cum. I closed my eyes as I felt the wave of orgasm hit me mercilessly, intensified with every thrust Kutluk delivered. I was breathing hard, regaining my senses from the mind-blowing orgasm. I felt the ninja turtle thrust swiftly in me before bursting his seed on my stomach. The force of his orgasm was so great that it coated my breasts too. He was breathing hard, sweat glistening on his forehead. He leaned in and kissed my mouth sweetly, handling me as if a was a porcelain doll easy to break.

"I hope you will call for me again, creator. Think of me when you touch yourself at night," he smirked a cocky smirk which reminded me so much of Raphael as he disappeared into thin air, leaving me all hot and flustered on my dining table. I stood up and looked down at myself. My body was back to normal, all sweaty and still covered in animated white semen. What the hell just happened? Where was Kutluk? I ran to my bedroom taking out the box of those colored pencils. I looked at the old "Magic Color Pencils" label and flipped the box reading the back of it. "Step beyond your imagination with 'Magic Color Pencils' and its ability to animate anything you draw to life! Each drawing lasts no more than 10 minutes and fills the artist with inspiration he/she needs in everyday life. Warning: do not use after expiration date. Side effects may include lingering art form, possessive creations, and self-aware characters." What?! I checked the expiration date to find the pencils long past their usage. Damn. What was I going to do now? I just had sex with an animated creation. There was one question was on my mind. Should I call for him again or let this forever be one time thing? I sighed as I put the pencils away. Raphael was going to kill me if he found out about this.

The end.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot story, my friends. Leave a comment if you want a one-shot too.


End file.
